Showing You
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: Lucas has to tell Haley something, what is it? I suck at summaries, so please read, it's short. One shot fic.


Hey guys! I got a little bored today after doing my homework (who ever heard of having homework on the second day of school?) and I thought of this little scene in my mind and just had to write it. I hope you all like it. Please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, the show and characters are property of the WB.  
  
**Showing You**

Lucas walked down the street towards the café, deep in thought of what he was about to do. For weeks now, Haley consumed every second of his thoughts, leaving room for little else. Tonight was the night he was going to tell her how he truly felt. He opened the door to the empty café and immediately spotted Haley, who was cleaning the counter and humming softly to herself. At the ring of the bell, Haley looked up and saw her best friend then smiled. "Hey Luke," she responded happily, staring up into his deep blue eyes.

It was then she noticed something different about them. They held a look she had never seen before and she wasn't sure if she should be scared or not. Her smiled faded as he continued to just stand there and stare at her, his eyes boring a hole into her. She suddenly had the feeling that something was wrong, that she was about to be given bad news. His face showed no expression as to decipher what he might say. Her fine brows furrowed in concern and she responded quietly, "Luke, is something wrong? You're starting to scare me."

His face softened slightly but he offered no smile to ease her worry, "No, nothing's wrong." He looked down at his feet as he scuffed a heel against the floor while rubbing his palms together then running a hand through his hair. From knowing Lucas since they were kids, Haley knew his actions were a habit of his when he was nervous. The only question was, what was he nervous about? "What is going on Lucas," she asked hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to hear what he had to say. Lucas clenched his fists and his jaw as he searched deep within himself for the courage he needed to tell Haley.

He then walked around the counter to her and reached out his hand, saying almost in a whisper, "I need to show you something..." She accepted his hand and he led her to the back room where they kept the supplies. A confused expression appeared on her face and she turned to him, "Lucas, what did you want to show me in here? Is there like a spider in here or something because you know I hate spiders!" Lucas replied in a hoarse voice, "No" He was doing that staring thing again. Then suddenly he started to slowly lean his face towards her and her breathing became quick, her heart began to beat faster.

"Luke, what are you doing," she asked a little breathlessly. "Showing you how much I love you," he said softly before his lips came crashing down onto hers, leaving her no time for response. It took her a few seconds to react; her eyes closed as she finally felt his soft lips on hers, but he pulled away before she could deepen the kiss. He was staring at her once again; his blue eyes searching her face for any sign that she didn't want this. With her eyes still closed, she subconsciously licked her lips then slowly opened her brown eyes to stare back at him. She now recognized the look he had been giving her; it was love, he loved her.

Haley lifted her hand to caress his cheek and then softly traced his lips with her index finger. She then lunged at his lips, pressing hers hard to his and wrapping her arms tightly around him, never wanting to let go. Lucas pressed into her harder, deepening their passionate kiss even more as he pushed her back against the wall. They continued for another few minutes then Haley slowly lifted a leg around his, raising it to wrap around his butt. Lucas took hold of one leg then the other and wrapped them around his waist. He curled his arms around her lower back to support her weight and prevent her from falling as he pressed her against the wall. Haley gently pushed her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance, which he gave her. Their tongues slid around each other, battling for dominance in one another's mouths. Air soon became an issue and they broke apart. Haley buried her head in his chest and nuzzled his neck. "I love you too," she said looking into his eyes, now burning with love, passion, and lust.

The kissed a few more times and he began a trail down her neck, when she said, "Luke...wait." He stopped and looked at her with a confused expression, "I'm sorry, I was going to fast..." He backed up and let her down then ran a hand through his hair. She placed a hand on his chest, "No, you weren't. I want this, I've been waiting forever for this to happen. I just need to close the café up then we can go back to your house." He took both her hands in his and pressed his lips to them softly, "Okay."

He helped her lock the doors and placed the chairs up on the tables then they turned out the lights. They left the café holding hands as they walked down the street. Lucas wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her tight to him, and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you." She returned the kiss with more fervor, hugging him then wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest as they headed home, "I love you too."

The End! Again, I hoped you liked it and please R/R!


End file.
